The invention relates to a venting arrangement with an integrated oil separator for venting the crankcase of an internal combustion engine, particularly a V-type engine. The venting arrangement comprises a housing consisting of a top and a bottom part and having an inlet for the venting gases exiting the crankcase and an outlet for the vent gases from which oil has been separated and which are supplied, by way of a connecting line, to the intake duct of the internal combustion engine.
Such a venting arrangement with an integrated oil separator is disclosed for example in D 37 13 210 C2. The venting arrangement and the oil separator are part of a housing which is provided with baffles and which is disposed in the V-space of the V-like arranged cylinder banks of the internal combustion engine. The housing comprises a top and a bottom part and has the shape of a pot. It consists of a plastic material. It includes baffles which are formed by fins extending from the housing top and bottom parts, the fins of one part being received between fins of the opposite part. Vent gases enter from the crankcase directly the pot-like housing and flow through the housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a venting arrangement with integrated oil separator in such a way that manufacture and assembly is facilitated and that the arrangement requires relatively little space on the engine, yet provides for a good crankcase venting effectiveness.